Kanpei
'''Kanpei (關平) being the new heroine of 'Ikkitousen: Eloquent Fist is seemingly a member of Seito the Seito colors but comes to find out that like Chousen wore Rakuyou colors she too doesn't have a legitimate school home, and is only interested within the Dragon's True Power her desire is towards saving Kan'u Unchou (which implies that she does have a girl crush on Kan'u. She too harbors a dragon, in which one could see as you finished Chapter One with her going berserk after Kanu or Hakufu defeats Sousou. Come to find out that Kanpei was possessed by her dragon during those times where she was the enemy intruder, as noted by the Seito chapter close where she returns and becomes a legitimate member of Seito (albeit just to bring her closer to the woman she's vowed to protect). In a mission mode based storyline, Kanpei winds up running into Chousen who demands that she fight her, in which Chousen would have won except for the fact that Kanpei (like Ryubi) has absolutely no control over her dragon, thus snapping and easily defeating a weakened Chousen. After this, she vowed to defeat all the people who stand in between her and her precious Kanu, which brought her to Ryubi (who she is jealous of because of the fact that Kanu has admiration (and legitimate feelings for) and that Kanpei rarely got noticed by Kanu until she'd snap). After Kanpei defeated Ryubi, her dragon seemingly woke up and managed to not only defeat Kanpei, but trash the Koumei dojo as well. Only when Kanu sacrificed her well-being for Ryubi, did Kanpei realize the fate of the two and their relationship. Though Kanpei left dejected because Kanu wanted to be with Ryubi, she did leave with the satisfaction that Kanu was protected by someone with such a strong resolve and thus drops out of sight. In the Nanyo Arc, Kanpei was merely playing the role of the badguy to attest the Dragon of Hao's (Sonsaku's) true ability and see if she was in fact good enough to face Sousou. After Hakufu won her battle, Kanpei seemingly leaves the Kanto region for a long period of time attesting that all three schools had amazing potential. After the events of Eloquent Fist, she joins with Chousen to China to train and enjoy the hot springs there. Characteristics She has a lot of life energy (vigor) which could be mistaken as being Hyperactive, and she uses that energy when she battles. She looks up to Kan'u as a role-model type of person to determine how a strong woman is supposed to carry herself though she takes it to an unhealthy extreme (which supports the notion at the earlier "girl-crush" that she has.) Before facing Hakufu and leaving for China with Chousen, she only cared about Kan'u and everything she did was for Kan'u, and she practically hated Hakufu, going so far as to tell her to die when Hakufu was conversing with Shibai and about to fight Dragon Sousou. After the trip (and setting up her return in Xross Impact), she starts to show true concern for Ryubi and her dragon-troubles. She also has come to accepting Chousen as a comrade and a friend, and became less "stalkerish" around Kan'u, and she started to accept Sonsaku Hakufu as a genuinely good person. Category:Characters Category:Female